


Twilight butterflies

by hongse



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, langa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongse/pseuds/hongse
Summary: But that’s all Langa knew or cared to know: that Reki was beautiful and made of sushine and that, for whatever reason, looking at Langa made him happy.Langa issoooin love.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Twilight butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I got a sugar rush from writing this, but alas, I needed to give my contribution to the pile of fluff, this ship surely deserves it ♥ I love seeing Reki all flustered and hopelessly in love with Langa, but let's not forget it works both ways :")

Langa’s favourite moment of the day was the moment before parting ways. In the dim evening light, Reki’s eyes seemed to acquire yet another shade of amber, for that moment only; maybe it wasn’t the twilight, maybe it was the spark of pure joy that would come up especially when focusing on Langa that made those eyes shine so bright. 

But that’s all Langa knew or cared to know: that Reki was beautiful and made of sushine and that, for whatever reason, looking at Langa made him _happy_.

Langa loved their ever-repeating goodbyes for so many reasons – slow, tender moments that stretched in time for what felt like a lifetime, still and perfect, like frozen crystals. Reki never cared they were going to see each other the next day, he always held the other boy or squeezed his shoulder or bumped their foreheads together. Langa was living in a state of perpetual awe

Even his mom seemed to take notice of his mood: if she happened to get home first, she would welcome his son with a knowing smile and a way-too-casual _‘did you have a good day?’_. Teasing didn’t really suit her, she was more interested in staring at Langa’s dopey grin and be quietly grateful to whoever was making her baby smile again.

The other best part of leaving Reki every day was, of course, the reunion on the following morning. Reki wasn’t a morning person by any means, he skated to school precisely to try and kick-start his brain before class. Sometimes, however, that didn’t work, and Langa would be blessed with a sleepy Reki, completed with the kind of bed hair that did _things_ to Langa’s stomach. _‘I missed you_ ’ _,_ Reki would say and throw his arms around Langa. 

Weeks went by, then months; and, instead of getting bored of their routine, Langa found himself with _more Reki_ to observe. The fleeting boundaries they might have had at the very beginning – mostly due to Langa worrying over cultural differences and his own general ineptitude to ‘read the room’ – grew thinner and thinner; and when summer came, they had all melted away, like snow in the sun, leaving nothing between the two of them. 

Reki had been an affectionate Retriever from the start, but now his need for physical affection was off the charts. He hugged Langa on every occasion, especially when they were dozing off in Reki’s room after a night skating at the mine. When Langa didn’t seem opposed to the occasional nuzzling of his neck to wake him up, Reki registered the information as _permission to free snuggling_ and acted accordingly. Langa couldn’t quite get used to the feeling of Reki’s warm body laying on top of him, nor to Reki’s nose tip rubbing against his collarbone. His brain still short-circuited for a few second whenever Reki hugged him from behind, casually sneaking both hands under Langa’s shirt and resting them just above his hips. Langa was patiently waiting to die on the spot every time Reki was wishing him luck before a race, fixing his hair for absolutely no reason but stealing a few more seconds alone and a chance to brush his knuckles against Langa’s flushed cheeks. 

Langa would have probably spent another few months in this blissful limbo, considering he had barely and only very recently found the courage to reciprocate some of Reki’s gestures. Reki, though, had other plans.

They were taking a walk around the only shopping area in town – an unusual activity for them, but Langa had insisted on helping Reki finding a present for his sister’s incoming birthday. They didn’t have their boards for once and Langa was feeling almost naked. Reki was probably having a similar experience, because, even though he made a point to comment on every single shop they passed by, Langa could tell he was completely unfocused, his mind miles away from their shopping trip. The Canadian boy was this close to ask him about it, when he felt _something_.

The back of Reki’s hand brushed Langa’s, hardly by accident; then, his fingers moved slowly, caressing the other’s boy palm, trying to fit their hands together, until their fingers were perfectly entangled. Both boys gave a little squeeze as if to test the other’s reaction. The hold was tight, no chance either of them would let go.

Reki was still determined to look at the shopping windows, but his cheeks were getting more and more flushed by the minute. If the hand-holding hadn’t been enough to make Langa’s heart explode in his chest, this sight surely did it. 

Careful not to startle Reki, he leaned closer and he popped a kiss on the other’s boy’s cheek. Reki stood frozen for a moment, his words getting sloppy and slightly incoherent, then a smile began to bloom across his face. Even if they weren’t facing each other, Langa could see his eyes sparkling with nothing but pure and simple joy.

They stopped in front of every single shop, then took the longest possible route home – _anything_ to keep walking hand in hand like that. And when it was time to say goodbye, Reki stood on his tiptoes and gave Langa a quick, shy peck on the lips, and hurried inside his house. It took a hot second before Langa could reconnect his brain to his body, and finally move to get to his own place. He pressed two fingers on his lips, where Reki’s have been just a moment ago, and smiled to himself. Their goodbyes were only going to get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, no hating in the comments, all ships & characters are my children and I am one vengeful mömther ♥


End file.
